<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Палиндром by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next), Nia1R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086501">Палиндром</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020'>fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R'>Nia1R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мальчики [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Jokes, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альбус хочет ключи от летающего мотоцикла, Тедди — закончить рисунок, а Джеймс — их обоих.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мальчики [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Палиндром</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не помню, чтобы я что-то обещал, — заявил Джеймс и еще раз подтянулся на перекладине.</p><p>Ал резко задернул шторы, успев перехватить полный негодования взгляд старушки Дулиттл.</p><p>— Мы специально выбрали эту квартиру, да? — ворчливо уточнил Ал. Сто раз просил Джеймса надевать футболку и не радовать жильцов соседнего дома, отстроенного вплотную. На прошлой неделе Ал застал Джеймса на кухне, по пояс голого, с блаженным стоном обливающимся водой из бутылки. Две девчонки в окне напротив передрались за наблюдательный пункт у распахнутой форточки. — Ты кошмарный эксгибиционист, Джеймс.</p><p>— А ты кошмарный зануда, — парировал Джеймс и спрыгнул на пол, отряхнув руки. Посмотрел на Ала, закусив губу, и предложил: — Давай ты повиснешь на мне, а я продолжу подтягиваться? Мне нужен груз.</p><p>— Я неделю сидел на бабушкиной стряпне. Несущая конструкция не выдержит, — едко сказал Альбус и отшатнулся, когда Джеймс попытался его схватить. — Иди к черту! Ты потный!.. И вообще. — Ал насупился. — Ты обещал. И я сдал на маггловские права, как ты и просил... И даже ни разу не использовал Конфундус на инструкторе.</p><p>Джеймс поморщился и отвел взгляд.</p><p>И до Ала только теперь дошло. Джеймс поставил условие с маггловскими правами, понадеявшись, что Ал ни за что не пересилит себя и не сядет на мотоцикл, которым почти наверняка пользовался кто-то с кожным заболеванием или повышенной потливостью рук.</p><p>Ал, конечно, тайком от инструктора два раза наложил на мотоцикл Очищающие чары и надевал перчатки, но Джеймсу знать об этом было необязательно.</p><p>— Давай мы купим тебе велосипед? — пробормотал Джеймс неуверенно.</p><p>— Давай ты сдержишь слово и будешь давать мне ключи от гребаного летающего мотоцикла? — с достоинством произнес Ал, вздернув подбородок. И тут же заныл, понимая прекрасно, что ведет себя, как обделенный конфетой ребенок: — Это нечестно... Сначала ты говоришь, что можно, а потом отмазываешься. Тедди, значит, ты свой «Мустанг» доверяешь, а мне нет?</p><p>— Тедди и не на таком катался по бездорожью в Перу, — упрямо сказал Джеймс и добавил запальчиво: — Дело не в мотоцикле. Дело в твоей тонкой шее. Единственный ошейник, в котором я хочу тебя видеть, связан с желанием разнообразить личную жизнь, а не с гипсом и Костеростом.</p><p>— Мудак, — выпалил Ал. Не самая изящная точка в споре, но Джеймс посмотрел на него, как очень милый низзл, погрызший волшебную палочку хозяина. Ал припечатал с садистским удовольствием: — Я тебя ненавижу.</p><p>Он развернулся и вышел в коридор, с грохотом захлопнув дверь.</p><p>— Дай угадаю, Джеймс слился с темы с мотоциклом? — спросил Тедди, не отрываясь от рисования, когда Ал зашел к нему в спальню и рухнул на кровать.</p><p>Ал подложил под живот подушку и буркнул:</p><p>— Угу. — Он сперва попытался разглядеть поверх плеча Тедди прикрепленный к мольберту лист, но тут же смущенно вспыхнул и отвернулся. — Боже, Тед, ты где таких поз насмотрелся?</p><p>Тедди обернулся и издал короткий смешок.</p><p>— Это ты. — Он ткнул обратной стороной кисти в нарисованные губы, плотно обхватившие член. Методом исключения Ал догадался, что Джеймса.</p><p>— У меня там родинки?.. — протянул Ал рассеянно, не зная, как еще прокомментировать вызывающую картинку. Тедди чудовищно натуралистично нарисовал его призывно вскинутые ягодицы и тонкую струйку спермы, вытекшую из растраханной дырки. — Я надеюсь, это не для твоих порнокомиксов?</p><p>— Мои комиксы не порно, — терпеливо напомнил Тедди. — Романтическая линия там...</p><p>— Вообще побочная. — Ал закатил глаза. — Я помню... — Он ехидно ввернул: — Но надеюсь, что папа не узнает меня в одном из героев, когда решит полистать свежий выпуск в обеденный перерыв.</p><p>— Нет, этот экземпляр для меня. — Тедди улыбнулся, и Ал раздраженно застонал, представив, для чего Тедди будет использовать рисунок. Особенно теперь, когда оба — и Ал, и Джеймс, — всю первую половину будних дней пропадали в Академии зельеварения и в Аврорате. Больше всего сил под вечер оставалось у Тедди, и у него же чаще всего обламывались планы на долгие бессонные ночи. — Попозируешь мне?.. Осталось до конца проработать тебя сзади.</p><p>— Что? — Ал зарделся.</p><p>— Я имею в виду рисунок, — сказал Тедди, но губы у него задрожали от еле сдерживаемой ухмылки.</p><p>— Я понял, только... — Ал запнулся. Тедди раньше никогда о таком не просил. Все, что он рисовал, он либо брал из головы — Ал точно не знал, как у Тедди получалось запоминать момент до мельчайших подробностей, — либо использовал деревянных человечков, выворачивая шарнирные руки и ноги, чтобы понаблюдать за тенями, которые они отбрасывают. — А впрочем... Ладно. — Ал снял кофту через голову и стянул штаны. Тедди просил о чем-то так редко, что Ал станцевал бы для него после первого же «пожалуйста» голышом с тем диким венком на голове, который он делал на заказ для летнего показа Малкин. Ал нервно фыркнул, сняв трусы и прикрыв подушкой полувставший член. — Хорошо, что мы арендовали отдельную квартиру.</p><p>— Ага. — Тедди прикусил кончик кисти, не отрывая взгляда от подушки. — В такие моменты на Гриммо кто-то обязательно ломился в комнату...</p><p>Дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге показался Джеймс, растирающий мокрую голову полотенцем. Ал и Тедди дружно засмеялись.</p><p>— О! Я очень вовремя, — заметил Джеймс бодро. Алу захотелось схватить вторую подушку и запустить в его довольную рожу.</p><p>— Ага, — сказал Тедди серьезно и кивнул на Ала. — Ложись к нему, я хочу пару деталей в рисунок добавить.</p><p>— Ну уж нет! — Ал вцепился в подушку и уперся ногой Джеймсу в грудь, когда тот отбросил полотенце и попытался забраться на кровать. — Ты хорошо помылся?</p><p>— Да. — Джеймс закатил глаза и легонько пощекотал Ала под коленкой, заставив ругнуться и взвиться. Джеймс тут же схватил Ала и устроил у себя между ног, юрко перевернувшись на спину. Губы Ала оказались прямо напротив боксеров, слишком тесных для стояка, — Джеймсу ничего не стоило возбудиться. Особенно в стенах спальни Тедди, увешанных провокационными эскизами. — Ты хуже того чудика из рекламы «Простоблеска».</p><p>— Он не чудик, а джентльмен со здоровыми взглядами на регулярное мытье полов и стен, — пробормотал Ал, все еще немного играя в обиду и не спеша помогать.</p><p>— Как хорошо, что эта квартира — единственное во всей магической Англии место, где нет ни одного микроба, — сказал Джеймс и несильно надавил на затылок Ала.</p><p>— Нет, один все же есть, — ехидно отозвался Ал, скинув его ладонь, и Джеймс покачал головой, протянув с восхищением:</p><p>— Ну ты и язва!</p><p>— Альбус, вид шикарный, но не совсем соответствует оригиналу, — мягко вмешался Тедди.</p><p>— Я не буду сосать этому придурку, пока он не разрешит мне ездить на мотоцикле! — взбунтовался Ал, хотя собственный стояк так приятно терся о подушку, а чистое тело Джеймса и запах клубничного шампуня, которым он по три раза мыл член, если собирался продавить Ала на минет, заводили не на шутку. И Ал готов был сдаться. Почти. Мотоцикл уже не настолько занимал его мысли, как желание победить упрямую паранойю Джеймса.</p><p>— Ты можешь понять своим крошечным вредным мозгом, — проворчал Джеймс, схватив Ала за плечи и перевернув на спину. Поерзал и сполз ниже, поменявшись с Алом местами и устроившись между его бедер, — что я волнуюсь?.. И Тедди, между прочим, тоже.</p><p>Ал резко вскинул голову на Тедди, а тот виновато спрятал взгляд, нечаянно махнув кончиком кисти по щеке. Волосы и брови Тедди за пару секунд из черных стали такими же ярко-красными, как след краски, оставшийся возле носа.</p><p>— Предатель, — выдохнул Ал и тут же вздрогнул, когда Джеймс плотно обхватил его головку губами и потер горячим языком. — Бля, отстань... Джеймс, я серьезно, ты не... О-ох... — Ал запрокинул голову и простонал, вцепившись в мокрые волосы Джеймса: — Че-е-ерт!</p><p>— Почему все каждый раз заканчивается тем, что я меняю постельное белье? — с тяжелым вздохом спросил Тедди и отложил кисть. Он с чувством закатил глаза. — Если вы даже позировать пару минут не можете, есть диван... И кровать Альбуса в два раза шире... А я хотел закончить рисунок.</p><p>— Как будто кто-то спит на кровати Альбуса, — фыркнул Джеймс, отстранившись, облизал пальцы и обхватил стояк Ала так крепко, что перед глазами заплясали темные пятна. Если бы Джеймс не надавил у основания, почувствовав по сиплому выдоху Ала, что переборщил, тот бы кончил до обидного быстро. — А я говорил, что три спальни нам ни к чему. — Джеймс ухмыльнулся, подмигнув Алу, и обернулся на секунду на Тедди. — И не прикидывайся, что добивался не этого... В логове порнокомиксов.</p><p>— Мои комиксы вовсе...</p><p>— Джеймс, не болтай с набитым ртом, — посоветовал Ал раздраженно и, прервав удивленное «Но мой рот не...», оттолкнул руку и потянул его за волосы ниже, заставив снова обхватить стояк губами. Джеймс с удовольствием взял глубоко, старательно облизав от головки к поджавшимся яйцам, и по телу Ала прошлась приятная дрожь. — Тедди... — Ал закинул ноги Джеймсу на плечи и представил с нервным смешком, как похабно выглядит со стороны. — Иди... сюда... — Дыхание перехватило: Джеймс ощупал мокрыми от слюны пальцами края его дырки, подготовленной утренним сексом с Тедди в душе. — Бросай свои... рисунки...</p><p>— Как будто у меня есть выбор. — Тедди фыркнул, крайне неубедительно изобразив досаду. Он поднялся с пуфа, стянув футболку и следом — под осоловелым взглядом Ала, в которого Джеймс протолкнул уже два пальца, — узкие хипсы. — Двигайся. — Тедди подошел к кровати и звонко шлепнул Джеймса по заднице. Тот довольно замычал и завилял бедрами не хуже раззадоренной шишуги, а Ал разочарованно дернулся, когда головка выскользнула из горячего рта.</p><p>— Накажи меня, — промурлыкал Джеймс, носом потеревшись о член Ала, и так сильно задвинул внутрь оба пальца, что Ал почувствовал, как шершавые костяшки прижались к дырке, и громко застонал. — Отшлепай плохого мальчика...</p><p>— Если бы я хотел тебя наказать, — произнес Тедди вкрадчиво, запустив ладонь под резинку боксеров Джеймса, — я бы... Блядь, Джеймс.</p><p>— Что?.. — еле выдавил Ал, сжав в себе пальцы и уперевшись затылком в изголовье кровати. Его бросило в пот. И теперь Ал немного мечтал о душе, и до звона в ушах сильно — о том, чтобы Джеймс трахнул его языком и запретил вымывать слюну из задницы до самого вечера.</p><p>— Плохой мальчик подготовился заранее, — с тихим смешком сказал Тедди, не выпуская руку из-под боксеров Джеймса. Судя по тому, как Джеймс поскуливал сквозь зубы, горячими выдохами доводя Ала до ручки, Тедди проверял, насколько хорошо он себя растянул. — Ты всегда берешь то, что хочешь?</p><p>Джеймс прижался щекой к бедру Ала, прикрыв глаза, и с улыбкой отозвался:</p><p>— Я всегда... готов к сюрпризам...</p><p>«Или мы читаемся одинаково. С какой стороны ни начни», — подумал Ал и резко выдохнул, когда Джеймс вынул из него пальцы и наклонился ниже. Дразнясь, почти невесомо и быстро провел кончиком языка по чувствительным краям дырки, чтобы тут же скользнуть глубже и с нажимом облизать внутри.</p><p>Ал схватил подушку, подтолкнув под поясницу, и вскинул бедра. Джеймс впился пальцами в его ягодицы, слегка раздвинув, и плотно прижался губами между, так жадно толкаясь в него мокрым языком, что Ал силился, но не смог сдержать крупной дрожи во всем теле.</p><p>Джеймс коротко задушено вскрикнул, чуть не поперхнувшись собственной слюной, когда Тедди, приспустив боксеры, протолкнул в него головку.</p><p>— Полегче... — Джеймс хрипло рассмеялся. — Мне нужны ласка, любовь и обожание...</p><p>— Тебе нужна хорошая порка, — процедил Тедди сквозь зубы и так резко ему задвинул, что Джеймс застонал взахлеб. Тедди на секунду-другую замер, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и привыкнуть к узкой заднице Джеймса, а когда снова открыл глаза, Ал как завороженный уставился на тепло-лиловую радужку — метаморфизм иногда самым неожиданным образом откликался на эмоции. — Дже-е-еймс... — Тедди протянул его имя на такой восторженной и проникновенной ноте, что Джеймс впервые, кажется, на памяти Ала — с тех пор, по крайней мере, как ему в любви призналась Дина Бут, — ощутимо смутился и покраснел. Притерся лбом к паху Ала, тяжело и довольно выдохнув.</p><p>— Ты издеваешься? — прошипел Ал и нетерпеливо поерзал. — Джеймс... Черт, только не... — Тот поднял голову и посмотрел на Ала влажными глазами. Будто извинялся и умолял одновременно, без слов, которые не мог подобрать. — Боже... — Ал вздохнул и мягко позвал: — Ладно, иди сюда...</p><p>Алу порой казалось, что он сам быстрее заплачет от бьющих через край чувств по время секса, но почему-то Джеймс всегда его опережал. Тедди коротко напряженно улыбнулся, подхватил Джеймса под живот и осторожно уложил на Ала.</p><p>— Все хорошо? — спросил Тедди — бесконечно заботливый, давно привыкший переживать за троих, — прижавшись к Джеймсу со спины и ласково поцеловав в плечо.</p><p>— Да... Да, я... — Джеймс несильно толкнулся стояком о член Ала и всхлипнул, подставив шею под губы Тедди. — Все в порядке.</p><p>— Ты самый лучший... Самый красивый... — прошептал Ал уверенно, погладив его по волосам и настойчиво потеревшись о бедра. Смахнул слезы с его длинных темных ресниц и провел пальцами по щетине на подбородке. — Мы тебя обожаем... — Ал поймал его благодарный взгляд. — Правда...</p><p>Ал просунул ладонь между их телами, обхватив оба члена и столкнув головками. Джеймс уязвимо вздрогнул и застонал Алу в рот. Вскинул бедра, и Тедди не выдержал, тоже издав низкий гортанный стон, когда сорвался и вошел в Джеймса на всю длину.</p><p>Ал чувствовал дрожь, которая охватила Джеймса. Его горячее рваное дыхание на губах, когда он приподнялся на локтях и запрокинул голову, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Чувствовал каждое движение Тедди навстречу — в резких и тихих «Блядь, да» и «Черт, еще...» Джеймса, в том, как тесно Джеймс прижимался бедрами, позволяя Тедди брать глубоко и сильно.</p><p>— Не грусти, малыш. — Тедди поймал отрешенный взгляд Ала и смахнул челку с его лба. Потянулся поверх плеча Джеймса, чтобы поцеловать в послушно приоткрытые губы.</p><p>Ал улыбнулся, с удовольствием запустив пальцы в светло-розовые, будто сахарная вата, волосы. Почувствовал, как замер Джеймс между ними и расслабленно уронил голову Алу на плечо, кончив ему на живот.</p><p>— Как же охуенно... — Джеймс еле шевелил языком, но не был бы Джеймсом, если бы не заговорил сразу же, как восстановил сбившееся дыхание. Он обхватил член Ала ладонью, смахнув с головки каплю выступившей смазки, и провел к основанию и обратно сильно и быстро — ровно так, как Ал и хотел.</p><p>— Джеймс! — вскрикнул Ал, забившись под ним и вцепившись в его твердые плечи. Кровь прилила к паху, сердце забилось, казалось, у самого горла от дикого возбуждения. Желания толкаться в его кулак, пока перед глазами не станет темно от подступающего оргазма. — Ох, боже...</p><p>Джеймс поцеловал в подбородок, широко провел языком по дрогнувшему кадыку.</p><p>— Тед... — протянул он вдруг чувственно, прижавшись губами к ямке между ключиц Ала. — Ты т-тварь... — Джеймс хрипло рассмеялся — кажется, он совсем не был против. — Мне же потом... на смену...</p><p>— Прости, — выдохнул Тедди, вынув опавший член, и рухнул рядом с Алом на спину, с улыбкой уставившись в потолок. — Не успел вытащить.</p><p>Ал притянул Тедди за бечевку с деревянным кулоном на шее и заскулил прямо ему в рот:</p><p>— Ты что твор... О-ох...</p><p>Джеймс подхватил его член у основания и потер головкой о собственную дырку, мокрую от спермы Тедди. И этого хватило, чтобы Ал кончил, закричав так громко, что соседей не обманули бы ни задернутые шторы, ни милая улыбка Ала после, когда они пересекутся на лестничной клетке и перекинутся парой слов о торгах на рынке гоблинов и новых видах сахарных перьев.</p><p>— Обожаю, когда ты так орешь. — Джеймс хохотнул и вытерся простыней, не обратив внимания на возмущенный взгляд Тедди. Он ловко протиснулся между Алом и Тедди и лег на живот, упав лицом в подушку. Пробормотал игриво: — Может, мы отдернем шторы?.. Уверен, вид сзади у меня просто шик...</p><p>— Нет! — в один голос сказали Ал и Тедди.</p><p>— И вообще. — Ал пихнул его локтем в бок, когда сердце перестало так бешено биться в груди. — Возвращаясь к теме мотоцикла...</p><p>— Велосипеда, ты хотел сказать. — Тедди кинул на него встревоженный взгляд.</p><p>— И ты туда же? — возмущенно спросил Ал. — Я знаю все правила дорожного движения магглов, вызубрил устройство мотоцикла от и до и даже знаю, что делать, если в воздухе попаду в косяк диких уток...</p><p>— Может, разрешим ему?.. — Джеймс вслепую нащупал ладонь Тедди и переплел свои пальцы с его. — Разок-другой. Под надзором... Я буду страховать на метле, а ты с земли...</p><p>— Я мог бы тоже страховать на метле, — ворчливо заметил Тедди, но судя по тому, что его волосы из темно-синих снова стали нежно-голубыми, такой вариант его устраивал.</p><p>— Эй! — Ал закатил глаза. — Я не буду чувствовать себя крутым, если буду лететь на мотоцикле под конвоем!</p><p>— Так ты хочешь чувствовать себя крутым? — Джеймс задрожал от еле сдерживаемого смеха. — Черт, Альбус, ты самый милый вредный микроб на свете... Может, я подарю тебе кожанку и краги? Это будет достаточно круто, чтобы продолжить ходить по земле?</p><p>— Возможно, — отозвался Ал туманно, улыбнувшись краем губ. — Если вы оба будете напоминать мне, насколько я крут.</p><p>— Давай защекочем его до смерти? — предложил Тедди серьезно.</p><p>— Мысли читаешь, — согласился Джеймс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>